


Just Cos I Love You

by Jase



Series: Short & Smutty [14]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron had his way with Robert a few hours ago. Round two.





	Just Cos I Love You

 

“I don't see why you're following me.” Aaron nearly grunted feeling Robert right on his trail. “I told you I'd bring ya a glass of water.” He exhaled as he reached the sink in their kitchen.

“I know, but…”

“But what?”

“But...I thought we could have a little fun down here.” He smirked and winked just in time for Aaron to see it as he turned around.

“You mad?”

“What, why?”

“We just had sex, Robert.” Aaron replied and turned back around reaching for a glass. He'd be lying if he said that last round didn't leave him parched.

“Like three hours ago, yeah. So what's your point?”

“I'm not having sex down here, Robert.”

“Wouldn't be the first time...or second...or third come to think of it.” Robert said as he slithered his arms around Aaron's waist, pulling him closer to his chest, he placed a soft kiss to his neck, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You're unbelievable, you know that?” Aaron huffed. “And you're not playing fair.”

“Me, not playing fair?” Robert feigned offense. “I don't know what you're on about.” Again he placed a soft kiss to Aaron's neck and breathed him in.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. He wanted it just as bad as Robert, possibly more. Four years and they still couldn't get enough of each other. His mum was right, he'd hit the jackpot. He smiled shook his head quickly throwing away the thought, his mum was the last thing he wanted on his mind if he was going to have his way with Robert. Pulling himself away from Robert, he turned and looked him in the eyes, the clear greens that had long been ingrained into his heart, and leaned in for a kiss.

Their noses pressed against each other's and Robert hummed into the kiss. As simple as it was, it was anything but. Nothing about Aaron was simple. Everything about him was quite the opposite actually. Aaron was chaos made flesh, like a perfect storm out at sea, Aaron could easily make a wreck of things, and he loved him all the more for it. He smiled into the kiss and nearly stumbled back when he felt Aaron's hands bunching into the fabric of his tee shirt. He looked down for a moment to see how clenched they were, how tight he held on to his shirt, and a smirk splayed across his face. This, this was a familiar feeling. It was one that made him weak in the knees. Just like the first time that Aaron had grabbed a hold of him this way and slammed him into a wall. His mouth dropped open ever so slightly, his tongue dragged between his teeth, and Aaron gently pushed him back, guiding him through the kitchen, around the sofa, and finally shoved him down onto it.

“I thought you weren't having sex down here.” Robert teased. His eyes glistened with wanton lust, his cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink, and his heart rate sped up when he saw the same look in Aaron's eyes.

“You want me stop?” Aaron's raspy voice asked as he slowly pulled away.

“No! Don't!” Robert grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down on top of him.

With his legs on either side of Robert's hips, Aaron straddled him and touched his forehead to Robert's. He cupped his face in his hands and placed the softest of kisses to his lips before pulling back and standing only to turn around and sit on him.

“Fuck.” Robert let out beneath his breath as Aaron began to grind down on him. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's chest and pulled him tighter against himself. “Look at me.” He said in the soft voice he saves only for him.

Aaron turned as far as he could and leaned back for Robert's lips. They hummed into each other's mouths and Robert's hands began to slide down Aaron's chest, they explored every each they could, and ended sliding under his sweats making him moan.

“Fuck.” Aaron moaned as he felt Robert's hand tightly wrap around his hard dick, and bit into his lower lip when he felt the squeeze.

“Fuck, you're so hard.” Robert whispered into his ear.

“Not as hard as you are.” Aaron nearly laughed. He could feel Robert's own erection pressing into his arse. “Fuck.” He whispered as Robert began to stroke him. The pace was painfully slow. Each stroke was long and methodical, as if Robert knew exactly what each one felt like, and knew just to prolong the feeling. It was pure torture as Aaron slowly felt himself unravel under the touch. What felt like an eternity had only been minutes and he couldn't take it any longer, he tried to move only to have Robert hold him tight in place.

“I don't think so.” Robert said. “Lift your hips for me.” He demanded.

Aaron didn't fight it, he just did as he was told, lifted his hips long enough for Robert to slide his sweats down to his thighs, and his aching dick sprung out at full mast as it slapped against his stomach. He didn't even have to look down to know he had a drip of precum leaking from his dick, a trail of it had smeared on his stomach.

This was what Robert's touch did to him. In that moment he couldn't help but think and not even remember what it was like before Robert, sex before him was like a lost memory, one that would never be found, not that he'd want to find it. He gasped as he felts Robert's strong hand wrap around his dick, and gasped against when he felt the thumb rub against the slit. His lips parted and his tongue ran along his bottom lip just waiting for what he knew was coming, for Robert's thumb to enter them. He hummed as he felt it enter his mouth, as he tasted himself on Robert's thumb. He grinded his hips down onto Robert as he felt his head being pulled back by his hand, his lips parted and welcomed Robert's tongue into his mouth. A sweet and filthy kiss all but consumed them, sharing the taste of him, all the while Robert went back to stroking Aaron's dick. Soft and delicate moans fill their mouths, the outside world all but dead to them, they continued they're movements. Aaron grinding his hips, Robert stroking at Aaron's dick, every movement speeding up turn after turn.

“Fuck.” Aaron moaned into Robert's mouth. “I'm close.”

“Yeah?” Robert asked in return.

Aaron moaned and nodded as Robert's gripped tightened around his dick.

“Come for me.” Robert whispered into Aaron's ear.

Aaron shook his head. “No.” He said. He wanted more. He wanted more than to simply come as Robert jerked him off. He needed more. He needed to feel his husband inside of him. His breathing became have and he knew was ready to come, a few more strokes and there's be no turning back. With all his resolve he leaned forward and stood breaking free from Robert's hold. He turned and looking into Robert's eyes, he leaned down and in one fell swoop, he pulled Robert's boxers to his ankles making him grin salaciously.

Robert knew his husband well enough. On the outside and particularly with others, he seemed reserved, but behind closed doors, he was anything but. He spread his legs open enough for Aaron to step in close between them, and smiled at him with a nod.

“Fuck, I want you in me.” Aaron whispered as he began to stroke himself. He'd already been close and looking down at Robert with legs wide open, his hard dick practically standing just for him, he couldn't hold it anymore. “I'm going to come.” He said and slightly leaned forward, his dick nearly touching Robert's. “Fuuuuuuck.” He groaned. Spurt after spurt of velvety come shot onto Robert's dick practically making him squirm at the warmth.

“Fuck.” Robert whispered as he kept his eyes trained on Aaron, nothing had ever been as beautiful. He could feel the heat pooling within himself, and simply reached down to smear Aaron's come on his dick.

Aaron smiled and nodded, gesturing Robert to lean back, then turned around looking over his shoulder, and began to lower himself when Robert nodded back. “Fuck.” He hissed. The head of Robert's perfect dick had entered him nearly making his knees buckle. It was a sting that he welcomed with open arms, a sting he'd never tire of. His eyes rolled back into his head and a grin spread across his face as he felt Robert slide in as if he was meant to be in there. Aaron threw his head back and fully sat himself on Robert. “Fuck.” He gasped as he ran his hands across his abdomen. “You feel amazing.”

“Fuck.” Robert moaned and wrapped his arms around Aaron's stomach pulling him in closer to him. The warmth of Aaron's back pressed against his chest, the weight of it, of him, it felt like home, it felt like everything. This was meant to be. They were meant to be. Like one being, they moved in perfect synchronicity. They leaned back and Aaron lifted his hips as Robert lowered his just before they did the opposite. Like a perfect machine, they're motions we're effortless. Aaron rode Robert, as Robert fucked him. Filthy noises filled the air and both of them couldn't care less if the village could heard them. All that mattered was what they felt. The delicious feeling they brought each other.

“Fuck.” Robert moaned as Aaron began to whimper. His harsh thrust had begun to hit him in that perfect spot.

Fuck.” Aaron whimpered as he held on to Robert's arm's wrapped around him. “Fuck me harder.” He nearly begged.

Robert complied. Thrust after thrust, they all came harder than the last. The slapping sound filling the air as Aaron's dick flopped up and down with every thrust.

“Fuck.” Robert moaned yet again. “I'm going to come.” He panted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.“

“Come inside me.” Aaron said between pants.

“I'm coming...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” Robert groaned, the sound was loud and guttural, as his body trembled. His toes curled and his fingernails nearly dug into Aaron's skin. This feeling, this just another feeling Aaron gave him that he knew they'd never lose. He could feel the bead of sweat dripping down his forehead and he melted into the sofa, and Aaron collapsed on top of him unwilling to move. “You do know I'm still inside of you, yeah?”

“And?” Aaron nearly chuckled. “I quite like you being inside.”

“I'm glad you're still in good spirits.”

“Shut up. Don't ruin the moment, you idiot.”

Robert smiled and squeezed his arms around Aaron, he squeezed hard enough to make him groan.

“Oi. What was that for?”

“Just cos I love you.”

 

 

 


End file.
